Bleach Gray Man
by Ayuhime -or Ame-chan
Summary: Kim size Soul Society'e sadece Japonya'da yaşayan ruhlar gider dedi ki? Peki Exorcistler ölünce nereye gidiyor? "Burası….Edo mu?" Çiftler belirlenmedi. Şimdilik T(eenage-Genç) kategorisinde, ama ileriki bölümlerde –şiddet içeriğinden dolayı- M(ature-Yetişkin) kategorisine taşınabilir. Lütfen okuyup yorum yapın!


Başlık: Bleach Gray Man

Açıklama: Kim size Soul Society'e sadece Japonya'da yaşayan ruhlar gider dedi ki? Peki Exorcistler ölünce nereye gidiyor? "Burası….Edo mu?" Çiftler belirlenmedi. Şimdilik T(eenage-Genç) kategorisinde, ama ileriki bölümlerde –şiddet içeriğinden dolayı- M(ature-Yetişkin) kategorisine taşınabilir. Lütfen okuyup yorum yapın!

Uyarılar: Kan,Rukongai'nin zorlu şartları,Matsumoto'nun "vadi"leri.

Yazar Notu: Selam millet! 1 yıl aralıklarla izleyerek D-Gray Man'i bitirdikten ve Bleach x D-Gray Man Crossoverlarının azlığını ve yarım bırakıldığını görünce,bir tane de kendim yazmaya karar verdim. Önerilere her zaman açığım,eleştirilere de. Ama sert eleştiriler sadece altınızdaki odunları yakıp sizi devler için çorba yapmaya yarayacaktır haberiniz olsun ;)

Neyse,hikayeye başlayalım.

* * *

'_Kafam ağrıyor… Çok yorgun hissediyorum… Biraz daha uyuyayım lütfen… B-Bu da ne? E-Elimde ı-ıslak bir şey var?!' _Elimdeki ıslaklığı hissettiğim gibi gözlerimi irice açıp ayağa fırladım. Etrafa bakındığımda gördüğüm ilk şey,bana deniz mavisi gözlerini dimdik dikmiş beyaz bir kediydi. Sanki neden böyle birden fırladığımı merak etmiş gibi başını bir o yana bir bu yana sallıyordu. Elimi yalayanın da bu kedi olduğunu anladığımda,derin bir nefes alıp gözlerimi kapattım. Tekrar açtığımda etrafa boş boş bakınarak nerede olduğumu ve en son neler olduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştım. Zihnim yavaş yavaş üstünden uykuyu attıkça olayları hatırlamaya başladım.

**-Anı-**

"Allen-kun!"

"Allen-kun!"

"Allen!"

"Allen!"

"Allen-san!"

"Alleeen!"

"Walker!"

"Walker!"

"Che…Moyashi(1)."

Yavaşça başımı çevirip sol taraftaki seyircilere bakmaya başladım. Mavi saçlarını arkadan toplamış ve bıkkın bir ifade arkasında biraz hüzünle kendisine bakan biri-Kanda-,Sarı saçlı,ağlamamak için kendini zor tuttuğu belli olan bir adam- Bak-san-,kahverengi saçları arkada at kuyruğu yapılmış ağlayıp kel gözüken bir adama sarılan bir kadın –Miranda-san ve mavi, omzuna kadar gelen saçları olan ve gözlük takan bir adam –Komui-san-yanında kırmızı saçlı korsan tipli bir genç-Lavi-; ikisinin ortasında yeşil saçları omzuna uzanan,ikisine de sarılan ve yüzünde parıltılar-gözyaşları- olan bir kız-Lenalee. _'Ağlıyor mu?' _Lenalee bir an yüzünü kaldırıp bana baktığında,gözleriyle gözlerim kesişti,ona küçük bir gülümseme yolladım. Sonra alt taraftan koro halinde gelen yabancı kelimeler duydum ve bedenimde bir yanma hissetim. Bedenime baktığımda yandığımı gördüm. Hayır,bağırıp "onları" mutlu etmeyecektim. Düşüncelerim bir an Mana'ya kayınca küçük boş bir kahkaha çıktı boğazımdan. _'Demek Mana tarafından bulunup ona güvendiğim ve Ondördüncüyü içimde taşıdığım için sonum böyle olacak?'_ Ağlayan Lenalee ve artık kendini tutamayıp ağlamaya başlayan Lavi,Komui,Krory,Bak,Johnny ve diğer arkadaşlarıma baktım. Bir an için elveda deme ihtiyacı duydum. Yavaşça dudaklarım oynadı,küçük ve kırılgan bir sesle "Elveda." diyebildim. Bilincimi yitirmeden önce duyduğum en son şey,Lenalee'nin iç parçalayan çığlığıydı.

**-Anı sonu-**

Anının şokundan çıkıp kendime geldiğimde gözlerim,çoktan ölmüş olmam gerektiğini fark etmem ile genişledi. Hemen etrafıma bakındım. Tahta evler,deriden kaplama kapılar,kimonolarla dolaşan insanlar…

"Burası…Edo(2) mu?"

"Edo?"

Arkama baktığımda beyaz kedi dışında kimseyi göremedim.

"Burası Edo değil."

Eh…? Bu kedi...

"SEN KONUŞABİLİYOR MUSUN?!"

"Ahahahah! Annem haklıymış,bu ifade paha biçilemez!"

"Annen?"

Kedi,veya her neyse,gülmeyi bıraktı ve ciddi bir ifadeyle bana baktı.

"Gidecek bir yerin yok değil mi?"

Başımı hayır manasında salladım.

"O zaman beni takip et,Chibi-chan."

* * *

(1)-Moyashi= Fasülye Sırığı

(2)Edo= Japonya'nın eski adı.

Şimdilik bu kadar~ Lütfen yorum yazın ~

~Ayuhime- or Ame-chan ya da Yuki


End file.
